


The Be All and End All

by whisperedechoes (phoenix_53017)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character(s), Multi, Paralysis, Past Incest, Past Relationship(s), The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/whisperedechoes
Summary: After a job gone very wrong, Dante is left paralyzed for an unknown amount of time. With Nero and Trish running the shop, it leaves Dante with too much time to reevaluate his life.





	1. Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my first fic for this fandom.  
> Also I'm sorry this first chapter is so short, I'm still trying to get the plot together lol.  
> And my titling of chapters will always suck, so be warned...

>   
>  “There will always be more questions. Every answer leads to more questions. The only way to survive is to let some of them go.”  
>  ― David Levithan, _Every Day_  
> 

  
_It was all a blur of clashing swords, rough hands, venomous words, and the freezing river._  
 _The memories never played out any differently but in dreams, that fateful night had always been different._  
 _Sometimes Dante killed him. Sometimes he killed Dante. Sometimes they killed each other. Sometimes Dante would manage to talk him into coming back with Dante. Sometimes they just parted without bloodshed._  
 _But the worst…oh the worst…sometimes Dante would manage to catch him before he fell…and he would hold his dear twin close to his chest and sob._  
 _“Please…Vergil…stay…”_  
 _What he never figured out in all these years was what he could have said to make Vergil his brother again instead of his enemy._  
 _What were the words he had been missing?_  
 _Perhaps he would never understand what he did wrong or why Vergil turned on him._  


"Heads up, Old Man!" Nero shouted right before a demon was lobbed Dante's way, which only gave him seconds to respond.  
It didn't take much effort to slice through the underling as the half-demon made his way to the others. The damn flashbacks had been too distracting as of late. Maybe if he didn't see Yamato almost every week, it would all stop. Then again, the anniversary of Vergil's death was coming up so maybe-  
"Dante!" The next thing he hears is a gunshot as Lady takes down a demon that had been launching at his face.  
"What is _wrong_ with you today?" Lady asked irritably as she wiped demon blood off her arm. There was a layer of concern there but Dante was too distracted to really notice.

And then he reacted a second too late as a larger demon came up from behind him and aimed for his spine.  
Dante could feel his breath leave him as he was tackled to the ground and then sharp pains all over his back as the demon began shredding his jacket.  
"Fucker, that's a nice-" His complaint was cut off as a few of the underlings joined in the cloth ripping. And for as strong as Dante was, he just couldn't shake them off and he had already devil triggered once during this fight.  
_Where the hell is everyone?_ He thought before suddenly a much sharper and much more devastating pain made him scream out.  
His vision blurred and all he could hear was what sounded like sirens blaring before darkness enveloped him and he passed out.

 _The sound of his back cracking..breaking…shattering....never fully healing…_  
_The sound of Nero….Lady…Trish…all calling his name before he blacked out…_  
_The sound of equipment beeping…buzzing…blinking…telling him he was alive but not fine..._  
It was these things that the devil hunter first had conscious thought of as he opened his eyes, colors swirling before he could see Nero and a doctor standing on the right side of his bed.  
The hearing took a moment longer, but he still could understand one thing clearly.  
"We will need to do more testing, but as of now his chances of walking ever again are very unlikely."  
Dante had never in his life not have something completely heal and yet here was a human doctor telling him that the chances of him walking again were very slim if ever again.  
“It is a miracle you survived the building collapsing, Mr. Redgrave.”  
A fake story, a fake name, and a fake medical record. And with no insurance, the bills would be outrageous but at least saying he got injured during a demon attack did help in that department. Most cities provided aide to those injured in such instances, even for devil hunters like Dante.  
“So, um, is it just the legs?” Nero –posing as Dante’s son and making him feel old as fuck –asked awkwardly. Poor kid would have to run the business by himself if Dante was gonna be out of commission.  
“The paralysis extends to just the legs and hips, yes. He can still move his upper body as he normally would,” the doctor explained.  
At this point, Dante had stopped listening. His mind was running over all the things he would no longer be able to do among other less optimistic thoughts.  
One thought in particular kept showing up uninvited.  
_What would Vergil have thought?_


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. Work has been whipping my ass and now I have some free time.

It was another night before Dante was allowed to go home. He hadn’t looked forward to going back to the shop knowing it wasn’t exactly handicap friendly. However, having his friends pick him up and helping him get home eased him a tad –even if it meant he had to sacrifice a bit of his pride.  
The front steps had plywood laid over it in a makeshift ramp and he thanked Lady and Trish for the ride before Nero rolled him inside. The inside of the shop had been cleaned up quite a bit and Dante knew he had to pay the ladies back big time after this. He could only imagine what his bedroom looked like and wondered if they went through all his things…  
“Don’t worry about the shop, Trish and I can take care of it and Lady is gonna help get the city to cover your bills. You just focus on yourself, yeah?” Nero rambled as he wheeled Dante to his desk, which now had no chair.  
The red devil said nothing as he was wheeled to his desk. He glanced at the picture of mother on the desk and felt a pang of shame. What would she do if she saw her son like this?  
“So, how do you wanna get upstairs? I might can carry you bridal style.” His mind was too preoccupied to discern if Nero was joking or not.  
He merely just nodded and it wasn’t long before he felt the younger’s arms scoop him up. He honestly felt like a child now and his embarrassment made him unable to speak.  
“I could use my Bringer, but I didn’t wanna risk it accidentally crushing you against the walls on our way up,” Nero explained as he started his walk towards the stairs. It wasn’t a fast walk as he didn’t want Dante to get dizzy or hurt him further.  


The elder didn’t say a word as they went up and it wasn’t until he was laid on his bed that he even looked into Nero’s eyes. They were bright crystalline blue, still so full of youth and positivity. Dante remembered being that young; it had been just Vergil and him back then. How much had changed in such a short time…  
“There’s a guest room next door if you plan on stayin’,” he mumbled, voice rough from not speaking much since they left the hospital that morning, a total contrast to his usual motormouth.  
“Well, if you want me to, I can help you with whatever you need until you figure out what you can do yourself,” Nero offered with a slight shrug, “It’s not like I have anything to go back to.”  
It was true. Most of Fortuna had been destroyed during Sanctus’s attack and Kyrie was dedicating most of her time to help those affected by the disaster. It hadn’t taken Dante long to figure out that Kyrie and Nero had broken up, but it wasn’t his business.  
“You can live here for free if you’re serious about helping with my therapy and stuff.” Dante wasn’t sure why he suggested that, but he knew the kid had a kind heart and was loyal to those he actually liked. Plus figured that most of his pride was already gone, so he might as well employ Nero as his nurse too.  
“Yeah, I wouldn’t have said anything if I wasn’t. Who do you take me for, old man?” The teen joked, then yelped as Dante ruffled his hair, “Hey!”  
The elder laughed for the first time since the accident.  
“So, uh, Lady suggested that we should try to organize your closet. She said that was one area they didn’t cover cause they didn’t want to piss you off if they threw anything valuable away.”  
Dante groaned in displeasure. He knew this had been coming as most of his old clothes were too complicated to put on or take off by himself, but he didn’t want to part ways with anything.  
“But I won’t look cool anymore!”  
Nero rolled his eyes hard enough that Dante briefly considered that the younger might be possessed.  
“When I met you, you were wearing assless chaps and fucking cowboy boots. You are the last person I would go to for fashion advice,” Nero cmmented as he crossed the small room to open the closet door. Sure enough, there were more clothes on the floor than on the hangers. It was a pity really as most of the coats were made of leather.  
“I take offense to that! I must’ve looked sexy if you remembered all that.” At that, he smirked as Nero visibly flinched.  
“Anyway, we’re gonna have to go shopping to get you some better clothes to wear for now.” Nero picked the clothes off the floor and set them down at the foot of the bed next to a duffel bag they brought home from the hospital.  


Nero opened the bag and set out the new clothes Trish had bought for Dante. A few t shirts, a couple pairs of jeans, a pair of jogging pants, a pack of socks, a pack of boxers, and a new pair of slip on sneakers.  
“She’s trying to dress me like an old man!” Dante exclaimed as he spotted the shoes.  
“Dante, you can’t move your feet,” Nero deadpanned,” How the hell are you supposed to put on shoes with laces if you can hardly bend over right now in order to tie them?”  
The elder hunter grumbled for a few moments before uttering, “Just promise me we’ll buy better shoes sometime.”  
Nero couldn’t help but crack a little smile before turning to start hanging the clothes.  
Neither spoke for a while after that with Nero organizing the clothes and Dante watching as his older clothes got shoved towards the back of the closet.  
“There goes all my fashion sense,” Dante grumbled as he watched Nero put away the last bit before closing the door.  
Choosing to ignore him, Nero turned around and took a seat on the edge of the bed. His Devil Bringer was glowing dimly and Dante wondered if it acted as some sort of Nero-centric mood ring kinda thing or if just had a mind of its own.  
“Tonight before we turn in, I’ll have to figure out how to, uh…bathe you.” A blush appeared on the younger’s cheeks and his arm flickered briefly.  
Dante snorted and teased, “Aww, you gonna clean me good, nurse?”  
At that, Nero scowled and stood up abruptly. “Dante, I-“  
“Relax, kid, I won’t give you a hard time about it. It’s not very sexy cleaning a body that can’t move much. Hell, we don’t even know if my parts down there fully function.”  
“And I’d rather keep it that way,” Nero mumbled, not looking at Dante anymore out of embarrassment, “Let’s just talk about the other stuff we have to do first before we get into that. We gotta talk about bills, food, rent, therapy, the shop-“  


At some point in Nero’s ramblings, Dante’s mind had drifted off as he thought about his closet again. From his position on the bed, he couldn’t see that far into it or see what was on the shelf above the rack.  
So, he cut off Nero with a soft, “Was there a box in that closet?”  
Caught off guard, Nero stuttered to a halt and gave the red devil a puzzled stare.  
“Uh…maybe? I hadn’t really paid attention. Why, is it important?” Nero asked as he stood up to get it.  
He thought about the contents of the box in question and felt a shudder in his heart as he remembered. A few fading photos…a few worn notes…a ripped button down shirt…Maybe it was best to not bring up the memories right now.  
“Nah…just leave it for now, I’ll deal with it some other time.”  
“Okay…if you’re sure…” Nero muttered as he made his way to the door, “I’m gonna get us some pizza, so just holler if you need anything.”  
It was an obvious excuse to leave the room, but Dante had never been so grateful for an excuse in his life as he laid in his bed trying not to feel sorry for himself. He had to get better. If not for his own sake, then for his friends or the humans he promised to protect.  
It was this that he thought about as the exhaustion from being in the hospital and traveling home caught up with him and he fell into an uneasy slumber.


	3. Nightly Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long everyone!  
> I'm trying to get the plot together. -_-"  
> And I've been very stressed lately.  
> I'll try to update more, I promise!

“Do you think your Devil Trigger still works?” It was a question that came a month after the accident and one Dante had been dreading to answer.  
“To be honest kid, I don’t know if it was affected or not. I don’t use it outside of fighting.” He took another bite of his shrimp stir fry that Nero had generously prepared for him. Surprisingly, the kid was a great chef, having been taught by some clergy in the Order.  
“Well, I mean, don’t you heal faster when in your demon form?” Nero inquired as he poured them both another glass of water. It was a good point, one Dante had thought about over and over for weeks.  
“Wish I had been in that state at the time. Oh well, can’t change it now, kid.” The older hunter shrugged before finishing his egg roll –also made by Nero. He didn’t want anyone to question his actions during the incident. Lady had already criticized how he didn’t call for assistance and Trish simply told him she thought he had outgrown being so careless.  
Nero opened his mouth to add something before clamping it shut and continuing eating his food. It was getting more common now for Nero to not immediately think of a comeback. The boy was growing less cocky and temperamental as time went on. It had been two years since they first met and Dante could tell a massive difference.  


“So, how’s Yamato been treating ya?” He tried to sound nonchalant but given his current train of depressing thoughts, it came out weak. He hated thinking about his brother’s sword, but he had wondered for a while now how Nero and the Devil Arm were getting along.  
“Uh, it’s kind of an asshole. It never talks to me and only begrudgingly comes out when I summon it…why?” Nero wasn’t an idiot –usually– so he must have noticed Dante’s mood.  
The older hunter just gave a shrug that appeared stiff.  
“Just thought I’d ask. It’s a pretty stubborn thing given its previous owner.” Except when he last touched it…it had sung to him. It had called to him like a serenading lover.  
Nero studied the half breed carefully, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Dante wasn’t being a smartass and when he wasn’t being a smartass it meant he was being super serious. That meant one of two things: either Nero was in deep shit or Dante was really depressed.  
Not that he could exactly have a heart-to-heart with Dante. Neither man was good at sharing their feelings, especially with each other.  
“Look man, I don’t know what your deal is, but I’m here for ya, y’know? We help each other out a lot and honestly neither of us have a lot of friends,” Nero muttered, struggling to find the right words. That was something Dante had noticed recently too, that Nero put more effort in thinking before speaking.  
Dante cracked a little smile. “Thanks kid.”  


It was quiet for a few moments as they continued eating before Nero shifted in his seat across from Dante.  
“Hey…did you still want me to get that box down for you? The one in the closet?” Neither had mentioned it since the first night back from the hospital.  
“Yeah…after a shower.” The elder didn’t look up from his food, his mind far away from the dinner table.  
“Alright, I’ll get the shower ready,” Nero murmured as he stood up and placed his dishes in the sink before heading upstairs.  
Dante sighed and pushed his plate away before wheeling himself out from the table and into the foyer. The place felt even more barren than it used to feel since they were trying to keep the place tidy now. There still wasn’t a solution to how to get Dante up and down the stairs easier, so Nero was still carrying him like a baby.  
After five minutes, Nero came back down and lifted him out of the chair with ease. They went up the narrow stairs and into Dante’s bedroom where he was placed on the bed and quickly slipped off his long sleeved shirt while Nero began untying his shoes. Thank fuck he finally got a pair of sneakers that didn’t make him feel like a geriatric.  
He then laid back slowly with Nero guiding him down before the younger took off his jeans and boxers one leg at a time.  
The first week or two of this routine had been extremely awkward and they had barely spoken to each other. Nero especially didn’t want to look at anywhere but Dante’s face and only washed him where strictly necessary. Now, it was much easier although Nero was still very shy about it. Dante, however, had never known embarrassment.  
“Gotta admit, the view isn’t bad the more you see it, huh?” He always tried to break the ice during this since they’d both have to deal with this for who knew how long.  
Nero visibly blushed as he lifted Dante again and this time carried him to the bathroom that was barely large enough to fit both of them comfortably.  


There was a small bench made to fit in a shower and that’s where Dante was placed while the other turned on the water. Nero was always gentle with him even when he insisted he didn’t mind getting rough.  
The water was hot enough to have a small waft of steam rising off his skin, just the way he always preferred it. Nero’s human hand was cool by comparison as it glided over his back with a washcloth and it left goosebumps on Dante’s skin. Meanwhile, the Devil Bringer was hanging limply at Nero’s side.  
“Feeling touchy tonight, kid?” The elder quipped as he closed his eyes and savored the touches. He admitted the kid was, well, kinda cute when he first met him. Nero was full of that youthful arrogance and anger that reminded Dante of his younger years.  
Nero didn’t reply –not that he had expected him to –and continued washing Dante’s back and then used his Bringer to lift him up enough to wash under him. The first time they did this, Dante made the mistake of joking about how good of a nurse Nero was for washing his ass. Nero dressed him up in extremely girly pajamas for the night.  
“Dante…have you been sleeping well?” The question broke their comfortable silence and Dante opened his icy blues to look into Nero’s.  
“Yeah, kid, why’d you ask?” It was a blatant lie and he’s sure the other knew it, but Nero already had his hands full without having to worry about Dante’s sleeping habits.  
“You’ve been talking in your sleep…”  
Oh. That can’t be good.  
“Who’s Vergil…?”  
And there it was, the name his mind had whispered but never spoken.  
“He…He was my twin.” Dante spoke so quietly that his words almost went unheard and that in itself made the Bringer flicker nervously.  
“Tell me about him…?” The half-devil never talked about his family, but for Nero maybe he’ll spill a little. He’s a bit puzzled as to why Nero would even care learning about Vergil, but Dante suppose it was a way to get him to talk.  
“If you get that box down for me, then I’ll show you what he was like,” Dante replied before closing his eyes again to wash his hair.  


When they finally made it back to the bedroom, Nero opened the closet and brought down a worn cardboard box with an equally worn piece of paper attached to it that read: “Vergil’s Things”  
The older hunter sat patiently with his back against the headboard as Nero came over with the box and sat down next to him.  
“Man, I gotta dust this shit off,” Dante grumbled as he took the box gently and placed it on his lap. It took him a few tense moments to prepare himself for the contents inside. It had been many years since he last laid eyes on anything in it…  
He reached inside and pulled out a small photo album with the year scribbled on it. Flipping open to the first page, there was a slightly faded picture of two white-haired teens. It was easy to figure out who was who and Nero scooted closer to see.  
“Did he always look like he sucked off a lemon?”  
That brought a deep chuckle out of Dante and he replied, “As an adult, yeah, but from what I remember he was a sweet kid like you.”  
“How old were you?” The photo appeared to be fairly old judging by how the twins were dressed.  
“Uh…about your age. This was a year before he disappeared on me.” Again…  
Nero examined the photo and noticed that Dante had his arm around Vergil’s shoulders and had their sides pressed together. It implored him to ask, “Were you two close?”  
_More than you want to hear,_ Dante thought shamefully as he put the photo album away. No need for Nero to see the other pictures and have to explain himself.  
“Were, yeah, but…” How could he explain how all that went down? How nothing felt right after Vergil walked out of his life?  
He pulled out a lump of fabric and unfurled it to show a dark blue scarf. He couldn't resist the urge to press his face slightly into it to take in the scent.  
“Still smells like him…after all these years…” He had completely forgotten Nero was still there until the younger shifted. Quickly, Dante put away the scarf and dug deepr into the box.  
“Oh, what’s that?” Nero asked, hand reaching out to grab a bundle of letters from Dante.  
“Hey, don’t read those! Those are private, asshole!” Dante snatched them out of Nero’s reach, panic setting into his features. They were letters no one was ever meant to see and at this rate, Dante’s hope of keeping it that way were diminishing.  
“Aww come on, old man, we’re looking through the box and you won’t show me something?”  
“I didn’t mean we go through the whole thing, kid. Don’t want to be giving away all my secrets. Or his.” He didn’t even have the right to be showing Nero anything of Vergil’s.  
“Ugh, fine, keep your shitty secrets.” Nero leaned back against the headboard and waited for Dante to pull out the last thing, which he recognized as the same amulet he’d seen Dante wear.  
“Our mom gave us each one. When put together, it makes a sword called the Force Edge. I decided it would be better to keep them separate.”  
“Wish I had a family…” It was something Dante had heard from the younger before and he felt for the kid. Growing up an orphan and in the Order couldn’t have been great.  
“Well, we got each other now, kid.” It was easy to fall back onto jokes when things got heavy and he gave Nero a tiny nudge with his shoulder.  
When he didn’t get a response, Dante placed everything back in the box and handed it to Nero. “I think that’s enough memories for tonight.”  
The other hunter didn’t protest as he stood up and placed the box back on the top shelf in the closet.  
“You ready to turn in for the night?” Nero asked as he made his way over to the nightstand, ready to turn the lamp off.  
“Yep! Care to be my legs?”  
Nero just snickered and lifted Dante's legs, tucking them under the blanket.  
"Goodnight. Yell if you need anything." With that, Nero turned off the lamp, leaving the room in a soft aqua glow as the younger's Bringer pulsed.  
"You got it, kid." Dante was grateful that Nero couldn't see the look in his eyes. The older hunter was a bit distraught as memories of Vergil came crashing into his thoughts.  
He was silently thankful as Nero left quickly, closing the door carefully and leaving Dante alone with his thoughts.


	4. Rainy Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of y'all wanted more angst. So I'm gonna deliver some angst.  
> BTW I've been meaning to put little quotes at the beginning of every chapter, but that's too hard tbh. T_T

> "Saw your eyes today/ In a memory/ Painted in the sky/ You smiled and said to me/ 'A love like this could never truly die'"  
>    
>  -Alesana, "Hymn For The Shameless"  
> 

  
_The rain was torrential as they made their way back to the dump they called home. Dante was thankful he had spent all his hard earned money on a leather jacket as it kept most of the rain off him save his head. Vergil, however, was completely soaked and showed the slightest shiver._  
 _“Just one more corner, Verg,” Dante told his twin encouragingly as he pulled on the other’s arm to drive him forward._  
 _The grimy brick building soon came into view and Dante could scarcely pick up the sound of Vergil’s relief as they made a run for it._  
 _They finally made it inside after Dante fumbled with the keys and getting into a mild scuffle over who goes in first._  
 _Once inside, Dante was quick to slip off his coat and hang it on the coat rack Vergil insisted they get. He then slipped off his t-shirt and used it to wipe off his hair. He noticed that Vergil wasn’t hanging any of the clothes he was taking off, which was highly unusual._  
 _“Bro…?” The younger twin eyed Vergil with concern. The elder was visibly trying to not tremble from the cold and it made Dante hurt. “You’re gonna catch a cold, you need-“_  
 _“Dante, we can’t catch human illnesses,” Vergil snapped as he bent over to take off his boots._  
 _“But you’re cold! You-You need to get warm and dry!” Dante reached out to grab Vergil’s arm and was promptly shoved away._  
 _“I am aware of that, Dante. I don’t need you treating me like a child.”_  
 _The red twin knitted his eyebrows and pouted. He just wanted to help Vergil since the other never seemed to help himself. He honestly wondered how Vergil had made it all these years without asking for help._  
 _Thinking about it made Dante’s heart clench and he instinctively reached out to comfort Vergil. His intention was to touch Vergil’s shoulder, but a last second moment the elder twin had moved and Dante’s hand landed on his cheek instead._  
 _Vergil’s breath hitched as they stared into each other’s icy eyes. The warm, sluggish feeling that had been resting in Dante’s heart suddenly flared up._  
 _“What are you doing?” Vergil asked him softly, hair plastered to his head and dripping._  
 _“I…I’m worried, Vergil. I really…” Love you…_  
 _The thought of such a feeling terrified Dante like nothing else ever could. And over his own twin to top it off…_  
 _Vergil stood up, Dante’s hand falling away and hanging limply at his side. The twins stare at each other, eyes reflecting the same unknown fears._  
 _“You’re not very good at subtly, brother,” Vergil scolded gently as he took a step closer. The elder twin always moved with such grace and planning that Dante likened him to a dancer._  
 _It was Dante’s turn to catch his breath as his twin closed the distance between them, capturing his lips in a feverish kiss. It was a confusing rush of heat and chill as both twins reeled back._  
 _It was never in Dante’s nature to do anything half-assed, so he grabbed at Vergil, fingers burying themselves in silvery hair and pulling them together again. Every nerve was set alight as they kissed, breathes scarcely heard over the pounding of the rain outside…._  


Dante woke up with a gasp and a pounding in his chest. It took a long, disorienting moment to realize that it was raining outside.  
He always hated the rain ever since…  
With a groan, he managed to sit up and look towards his window. Streetlights shone dimly through the thinning curtains and he sighed, feeling old wounds open even wider than they had already been in the last month.  
Going through that box with Nero had been a mistake, it had made him remember something he wished he could forget as he knew getting over it was an impossible dream.  
He reached over to turn on the bedside lamp and pushed the blanket off him. He opened the top drawer of the nightstand to find his new address book one of the girls had bought him and pulled it out.  
Flipping through the pages in alphabetical order by first name, it didn’t take him long to find a certain psychic medium listed. Dante glanced briefly at the digital clock and decided that it wasn’t too late for a quick phone call.  


“Nero? You still awake?” He called out. The kid usually liked staying up late into the night playing video games or whatever it was teens did these days.  
It wasn’t even a minute later when Nero appeared in the doorway dressed in an old t-shirt and boxers, hair wild like a snow storm.  
“What’s wrong?” It was always the first thing asked and Nero’s Bringer flickered anxiously. Dante had to chuckle a tad at the sight.  
“Nothin’ kid, I just remembered I needed to make a phone call. I wanted to pay an old friend a visit,” The red hunter explained as Nero relaxed.  
“This late? You sure anyone’s still awake at this hour?” Nero inquired as he leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, “You know Trish never answers her phone and Lady would shoot you if you woke her up.”  
Dante shook his head briefly and said, “It’s a different lady I’m calling. She’s a physic medium, figured she could place some wards around the shop since it won’t be too long before someone tries to break in and kill me.”  
The younger’s eyes widened at the notion of the shop being staked out by demons and he quickly left to get his phone. Of course, placing protective wards was an idea they should’ve thought of on day one, but it wasn’t the main reason Dante wanted to call.  
Using his upper body strength, he pulled and pushed himself upright to rest against the headboard as Nero came back with a phone, which was then tossed in his direction.  
It was a quick press of some buttons and several rings before said lady on the other end answered.  


“Rising Moon, this is Ophelia speaking,” said a sleepy, but still cheery voice.  
“Ophelia, it’s Dante. Sorry to wake you up,” Dante greeted, voice warm and equally cheerful even though his eyes gave away his-  
“Oh! Dante! Oh stars, it’s been so long! I heard through the whispers what happened to you and let me just say that I’m thankful that the more horrific rumors are not true,” Ophelia replied in a rush, clearly in distress.  
Dante gritted his teeth at her words. He figured that word of his injury had spread fast.  
“Well, I was thinking I could drop by tomorrow. I wanted to ask for a favor, if you don’t mind.” He heard a tsk and then a sigh. Nero raised his eyebrows as he realized that Dante wanted to make a trip somewhere.  
“Dante, sweetheart, you are always welcome in my home. I’ll prepare some herbal tea and we’ll have a nice chat.”  
“You’re a doll, Ophelia. Me and my, uh, friend will drop by in the afternoon.” Nero had taken to sitting on the edge of the bed and running his fingers through his tangled hair.  
“Oh? Which one is it? Have we been introduced?” The sounds of Ophelia rummaging through her extensive pantry for the right tea ingredients could be heard through the phone.  
“It’s Nero, the kid I told you about the last time we met.” Dante could feel Nero glare at him and he smirked.  
“Bring him! I need to see this young man you told me so much about!” Ophelia sounded positively giddy and Dante could almost forget his reasons for calling. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Dante, you take care and have a safe way of getting here. I bid you goodnight.”  
And with that, the medium had hung up, leaving Dante shaking his head.  


“So...did you have a nightmare tonight?" Nero asked quietly, head hanging down so he didn't look Dante in the eye. It was a subject neither liked discussing.  
"How'd you know?" Dante knew the kid was smart, always had been. He also knew there was no way Nero would let something go.  
"You have the look on your face, like you've seen a ghost," Nero muttered as he stood up abruptly, "Do you think she can help you sleep?"  
_She'd have to do a hell of a lot more than that,_ Dante thought.  
"I dunno kid, but let's think about that tomo-"  
"Would having someone in the room help you sleep better?" Nero interjected, the light of the lamp making the blush on his cheeks glow softly.  
Dante found it adorable that the other hunter was so worried about him. It had been years since someone had cared that much for him. He kinda liked it.  
"If you're so sure, kid, then hop in," The elder teased as he patted the empty side of his bed. He was genuinely surprised when Nero shut off the lamp and actually slid in next to him in the bed.  
"Now you're just full of surprises, huh?"  
Nero's response was to bury himself under the blanket and grumble, "Shut up, old man."  
Dante took it as an affectionate gesture and grinned like a loon as he slid himself back under the blanket. It was the best sleep he had in months.


	5. The Rising Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, quick update on myself.  
> I had to go through Hurricane Irma in Florida. Thankfully, it was severely weakened by thebtime it reached my area. Nothing of mine got seriously damaged, my family and I are all well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nero gets to wake up next to a sexy demon hunter and disappoints everyone with his reaction.  
> Also angst.

When Dante woke up, the sun was filtering through the thin red curtains and he felt...something on his chest. He couldn't quite place what the feeling was, but it made him open his eyes and look down...  
To find Nero's head against his chest and the kid still sound asleep. The rest of the hunter's body curled against his side. Dante wished he had a camera to capture the absolute adorable look on Nero's face.  
Wait...did he really just call the kid "adorable?" And did he really just think to himself that he could get used to a scene like this?  
Naturally that meant he had to wake the kid up, which was easier said than done. He started by petting the other's hair gently and murmuring his name. Then he gave a few meaningful nudges and that eventually made Nero open his eyes.  
He expected a punch or to be catapulted off the bed. He did not, however, expect Nero to let out a startled yelp and scramble so hard to get away from him that he falls off the bed.  
Dante laughed and asked, "Am I really that ugly, kid? Thought you'd want a pretty sight to wake up to."  
From the floor, Nero muttered crossly, "Fuck you, old man."  
"You're the one snuggling up to me. You get a bit cold, babe?" Dante teased as he watched Nero stand up and give a light scowl.  
"That was an accident..." It didn't sound very convincing, but Dante thought better than to embarrass Nero further.  
Nero quickly made his way to the closet at the end of the bed. He was pointedly not looking at the half-devil as he opened the closet to grab some clothes for Dante.  
Meanwhile Dante found his gaze wandering over Nero's figure from his back and shoulders that seemed to be a tad too big for that shirt to his Bringer that never failed to be a good night light to his cute ass in boxers that were a bit too tight-  
He shook his head and looked away. It wasn't that he didn't know Nero was attractive, he knew that since day one when he fought him in Fortuna. It wasn't that Nero was a guy, hell Dante could be the poster boy for pansexuality.  
It was that Nero was so kind, so helpful, so humble. There was a fire to him, which was what drew Dante to fight him over and over and what made Dante put in the effort to keep in touch after the Savior fiasco.  
He let Nero help him get dressed and tried not to let his eyes linger anywhere too long. Normally, Dante wasn't shy with his feelings, but this stupid little attraction had him keeping his mouth shut.  


It wasn't long before they were in a taxi and were in front of Ophelia's house. It was mid-morning by now, the sun shining on a small hand-painted sign that read _Rising Moon_.  
"So, who are we seeing again?" Nero asked casually as he wheeled Dante up the small pathway to the door of the cottage. It appeared to be freshly painted lavender with a white trim, completely unassuming until Bringer began glowing brighter.  
"Her name is Ophelia. I come to her from time to time when I need someone with a good...third eye," Dante replied as he raised a hand to knock four times in rapid succession.  
"A psychic," Nero deadpanned.  
"She also has a vast knowledge of potions and ritual magic, but yeah, mainly a psychic medium."  
"And she's the real deal?" Nero asked skeptically as the sound of light, measured footsteps sounded from inside the house.  
"Says one demon to another," Dante snarked before they heard an audible click and the door cracked open.  
Nero had expected an old croon, but the petite woman standing before them appeared around the younger's age...and half-dressed in a very short pink floral nightie and matching robe.  
"Oh, Dante! I don't expect you here so soon," Ophelia greeted, a small blush blooming on her cheeks.  
"Aww, I didn't know you were gonna dress up for me, babe, or I would've ditched my nurse here," Dante teased, not seeing Nero roll his eyes.  
"I'm not your nurse, old man," Nero protested before looking back at Ophelia, "I'm Nero, Dante's friend."  
"Ah yes, I've heard much about you, young knight. A pleasure to finally meet such a fine, young man," Ophelia mused as she turned her golden eyes towards him, "Please, both of you come in."  
She moved aside so Nero could wheel Dante in and gently shut the door. The home was quaint, if strangely decorated. Some chimes hung from the ceiling with protective charms attached. No wonder Bringer kept glowing.  
"Seeing as you're not fully human, I had to invite you in or else you'll feel unspeakable pain," Ophelia explained as she lead them to the living room where she gestured towards a spot for Dante's wheelchair before sashaying into the kitchen.  
As soon as Nero placed Dante's chair and sat himself down on the sofa, Ophelia was back with a tea tray.  
"When I heard you were injured, I didn't want to believe it, but seeing you like this breaks my heart," she murmured to Dante as she poured him a cup of tea, "This is a special blend of mine meant to soothe the spirit. Please, drink as much as you need."  
"You're too sweet, babe. You don't need to worry about me, I got a lot of friends like you to help make this new life easier," he told the brunette honestly before taking a sip.  
"While that is comforting for my heart to hear, my mind tells me that's not why you're here," she stated as she poured Nero a cup and handed it to him.  
"Well, you got me there. I'm not here for small talk or a job."  
Ophelia considered the red devil for a moment as she took her place in an arm chair across from them and played with her hair braid.  
"Hmm...perhaps you personally require my services then?" There was a hint of flirtation there, but Dante wasn't biting today.  
"Save the extra special services for another time." The playfulness had vacated Dante's expression and he set the tea cup down on the coffee table. Nero and Ophelia had only seen that expression a handful of times and it made them both apprehensive.  
The psychic returned Dante's serious expression and asked quietly, "What are you seeking, old friend?"  
The atmosphere in the room suddenly dropped a few degrees cooler and Ophelia already knew the answer while Nero's Bringer flickered nervously.  
"I want to talk to Vergil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what does everyone think?
> 
> Should Dante get to talk to Vergil?  
> Is there even anything left of Vergil's soul?  
> And what of poor Nero who doesn't know what's going on?


	6. Death Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhh...more depressing shit tbh??? Someone give Dante a hug.

>   
>  “Your soul is haunting me/And telling me that everything is fine/But I wish I was dead”  
>  ― Lana Del Ray, "Dark Paradise"  
> 

  


The silence that filled the small cottage was unbearable. Dante was completely serious and it was unlike anything Nero had ever seen before.  
Ophelia, however, has seen this before and matched his steely stare as she pulled her robe tighter.  
"Dante...you know it's been too long. It's unlikely his spirit is still attached to this realm," she explained gently, "You yourself told me what had happened to him. The chances of any piece of his soul being intact are very slim."  
"I don't care, I want to try. I have something better than a shirt or piece of jewelry you can try to contact him with," Dante told her as his gaze turned to Nero expectantly.  
The younger hunter immediately understood what he meant and began shaking his head.  
"I don't think that's a good idea."  
"Kid, she can talk to him with it. A piece of him is attached to it, you and I both know it. Please-" His eyes were shattered crydtal, his grief and desperation almost palpable.  
"Fine..." He held out his right arm and Yamato materialized into his hand.  
Ophelia's eyes widened as she looked over the sheathed blade.  
"That's...I've heard so many stories but to see it in person..." Her wonder was evident but she didn't try to reach for it.  
"Isn't she a beauty?" Dante gave a half smile as he too admired the blade.  
Then the psychic broke out of her daze and crossed her arms with a huff.  
"It won't matter, you know I refuse to touch Devil Arms. Have you forgotten what happened the last time I did?"  
At that, Dante winced at the painful memory surfaced. The spirit that had resided in the arm in question has possessed Ophelia and damn near killed her. He remembered her hollow screams and her eyes crying scarlet as he held her, her body thrashing around.  
"I...I would never have you go through that again, babe. I'm sorry."  
His friend sighed deeply and closed her golden eyes.  
"You called me in the middle of the night when I haven't seen you in over a year and asked me if I could get in contact with Vergil, something you've never asked me to do in all the years I've known you," she murmured, exhaustion and worry creeping into her tone, "It must be today then...the day he fell..."  
The weight of her words hit him like a bus and knocked the air out of his lungs. His icy eyes widened and cracked as he stared hopelessly at nothing. His mind tore itself apart as memories of that night came in a blur.

 _The rain...the river...the words between them...everything was so frigid.._  
_He watched as Vergil let himself fall, a smirk on his lips and eyes as cold as the water staring back at him._  
_He tried so hard to stop him, tried to reach for him, but a stinging pain in his outstretched hand prevented him and sealed their fates. He would never let the scar heal as a reminder of his failure._  
_He screamed for his brother until his voice gave out and cried for the first time since their mother died._

When Dante came to, he was sitting on the floor of Ophelia's home with Nero holding him against his chest and petting his hair.  
He made a confused noise and his friends stared down at him with concern.  
"You were shaking and tried to get out of your wheelchair," Nero explained quietly, "We tried to talk you out of it, but you weren't listening. You just kept screaming."  
"Screaming...?" Dante felt a sense of dread rise in his chest.  
"For Vergil," Ophelia murmured as she crouched down in front of them, "My love, if these memories are too painful, then let me help you."  
He found himself shaking his head. No one needed to pry into his memories with Vergil. Those memories were sacred to him and was the only thing Mundus hadn't taken from him.  
"I...I need to go home..." He felt weaker than he had been since the accident and welcomed Nero's arms as the lifted him into his chair. He felt their eyes burn into him as he got settled and for once in his life, he shied away from the attention.  
Ophelia turned to Nero and told him quietly, "Call me if you need help. I have a vast assortment of herbs that can aid him. I wish you a safe journey home."  
Nero gave a small nod and thanked her before wheeling Dante outside. It was bright and sunny outside, a total contrast from how the red devil felt.  


He didn't really notice anything the whole trip home, even when Nero tried to make small talk.  
No, Dante didn't notice anything until he was wheeled into Devil May Cry and Nero parked him in front of the couch.  
The younger man sat down on the couch and gave Dante a tender look.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Nero asked in the softest voice Dante had ever heard. He never thought the kid was even capable of talking that quietly.  
The elder shook his head, not trusting his voice to not crack from all the screaming.  
"It's okay-" Nero suddenly grabbed his hands and held them tightly. "You can tell me anything. You're safe with me."  
Dante was startled at the sudden affection and pulled his hands away. Nero just as quickly realized what he did and blushed a pretty pink as he turned his head away.  
"If you want to tell me, I mean, it's when you're ready," Nero mumbled, "I know there's a lot on your mind. I just want to be a good friend."  
Dante felt a warmth settle in his chest. Nero had been nothing but amazing since the accident. He hadn't hesitated to volunteer to help Dante like a nurse.  
"You're a great friend, trust me. I couldn't do half the shit around here without you. I mean it, Nero."  
At the sound of his name, the younger started and looked at Dante with surprise. It made Dante chuckle.  
"What? I do know your name, you know."  
Embarrassed, Nero stood up and mumbled, "Shut up, old man."  
Dante laughed then and wasn't surprised when Nero lifted him up and carried him upstairs.  
"Where're we going?"  
"Depends. Do you want a shower or nap?"  
"Hmm...maybe a nap so you can cuddle me again. That was very cute this morning."  
Nero stumbled as he gave Dante a shocked look.  
"I do not cuddle! And don't call me cute!" His face was very red as he placed Dante on the bed and began undressing him.  
"Relax, kid, I'm just teasing." A part of him did like it though and hoped Nero would do it again.  
Once he was in just his boxers, Dante laid down and let Nero move his legs under the blanket before joining him.  
"No jokes or I'm kicking your ass," Nero warned, though they both knew it was a mild threat.  
Dante didn't respond and instead let the sound of Nero's breathing lull him to sleep, finding an unexpected comfort in knowing the other was here for him.


	7. Changing Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning starts out nice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone! I brought you more angst lol.

When he opened his eyes the next morning, he concluded that he _definitely_ could get used to Nero snuggling him. The younger hunter was pressed completely against Dante’s left side, body radiating warmth as he buried his face into Dante’s shoulder. He reached up slowly to caress Nero’s cheek and Nero sighed into the touch.

It was…spellbinding to watch Nero like this and a sudden jolt to his heart startled him. How did he feel about Nero, really? His mind wandered back to yesterday morning when he caught himself looking at Nero in a new way. Did he honestly think the kid would look at him like that too? Some old man in a wheelchair?

But Dante wouldn’t let himself think that way. Nero had proven that he didn’t volunteer to take care of Dante just to be nice. The former holy knight really _cared_ about him, which was something Dante wasn’t used to. Nero hadn’t once complained in these last months about the doctor’s appointments, the caretaking, the grocery shopping…anything. In fact, he wondered if Nero was _happier_ taking care of him than going out to fight demons.

His thoughts were interrupted as Nero shifted and opened his eyes to stare up at him.

“What’re you so happy about?” The younger mumbled, voice thick with sleep.

“Because I have a hot piece of ass in my bed,” Dante teased with a grin, not being able to resist.

Nero rolled his eyes and made a disgusted noise as he muttered, “Pervert.”

Dante chuckled as Nero rolled out of his arms and sat up, stretching his arms over his head. The elder watched the muscles in his back move and had to keep his lips sealed to stop the next comment from being voiced.

“So, you hungry? I think I have enough to make pancakes and eggs.” Nero was already moving to get Dante’s clothes ready for the day. “It’s supposed to be a nice day out if you want to go to the park.”

The park wasn’t his favorite place, but Dante had been going stir crazy and visiting Ophelia yesterday didn’t help matters.

“Sounds great, Nero.” It sounded foreign saying the kid’s name aloud, but seeing the slight tinge on the other’s cheeks made it worth it.

“Yeah, um, let’s go downstairs and eat first.” Nero was obviously flustered and Dante just grinned.

After getting dressed and carried to his chair in the kitchen, Dante rested his head in one of his hands and took up his usual habit of watching Nero cook. However, today it was a bit different as he took the time to notice the younger’s movements. Nero was relaxed in the kitchen as if he lived and breathed cooking, moving like he had used this kitchen his whole life.

He must have been lost in is thoughts as he jumped slightly when Nero set his food and drink in front of him.

“Dante?” The tone was gentle, concerning, and almost cautious as Nero stood next to him, human hand coming up just short of touching Dante’s hair.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied a bit too hastily and he started eating so he wouldn’t have to answer the other’s unspoken next question.

Nero seemed to drop it as he took his seat across from the red devil and began eating his breakfast.

They sat in silence for a bit, each devil eating the simple breakfast and contemplating the other’s behavior. Dante wondered if he was fooling himself into thinking Nero had feelings for him.

Sure, helping him shower and cooking his meals was one thing. But holding him at night? And touching his face the way he did yesterday? Those actions screamed that Nero’s affections went deeper than friendship.

Dante didn’t have the time to ponder it more as Nero gathered their empty dished and went to the sink to wash them. The elder pushed himself from the table and rolled himself into the lobby, partially to avoid Nero for a few moments.

A part of him briefly thought that maybe his confused thoughts were due to Nero being so close all the time and that he wasn’t used to someone showing him affection and care.

“Alright, the park. Maybe some fresh air will be good for us.” Nero had his Bringer wrapped in its usual bandages and it made Dante feel…sad. He found himself reaching up to touch the bandages, making Nero flinch.

“Dante? You’re acting weird,” Nero murmured as the red devil caressed his inner wrist. The younger jerked his arm back and walked around to the back of Dante’s wheelchair so he could push him.

“Sorry kid, just thought ‘bout how I like your arm better when you’re not covering it,” Dante explained as he was being pushed out the door. He had to squint at the brightness of the sun on his face and he shifted in his chair.

 

The trip to the park was uneventful with the pair passing dull street after dull street until they came to a small park in the middle of the city, the only sign of greenery in the whole place. There was a small fountain in the center with trees and shrubs scattered around. Dante could hear birds chirping and children playing on the playground that was on the other side of the park. It was so…normal.

Nero pushed him around slowly, admiring the sculptures that were also scattered around. They were all from local artists, some of whom Dante wouldn’t be surprised if they turned up dead due to the abnormal amount of demon activity in this area. Which reminded him…

“Call Ophelia later and ask her to come by the shop sometime to set up wards. Don’t need uninvited guests,” Dante told the other suddenly, straining his neck to look up at him.

Nero just nodded and hummed his affirmation as he lifted his eyes towards the greying sky. The change in the pressure and humidity told them that it would rain soon.

“Let’s start heading back.”

The rain caught them about a block away from Devil May Cry and Dante suddenly felt short of breath. The scene was so familiar in a way and he shivered, though he wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or from his memories.

“Just one more corner, Dante,” Nero told him encouragingly as they rounded said corner and Devil May Cry came into view.

And there was a horde of demons outside of it. Shit.

“Son of Sparda!” One of them hissed, it’s red eyes flashing brighter as it caught them.

“Hey, fuck off!” Nero snapped as he pushed Dante to be behind him as he summoned Red Queen to his left hand. Ah, so Nero’s temper hadn’t completely faded it seemed.

“Kid, don’t-“ By then it was already too late and with a deafening howl, the demons launched themselves towards the pair.

There were maybe four of them, something they could easily have managed six months ago before Dante fucked himself up. Now though, all Dante could do was brace himself as one of them knocked him out of his wheelchair and he hated himself for not being able to defend himself. He didn’t even have Ebony and Ivory as they were in his desk.

 

The last time Dante felt this useless, he had watched Vergil fall off a cliff to stay in hell.

Good thing Vergil wasn’t alive to see the state his twin was in because Dante would’ve never heard the end of it.

“How wonderful to see the mighty Son of Sparda be so pitiful,” one demon aid with a sinister laugh as it reached down to swipe at him, clawing at Dante’s chest. Being unable to doge as well as he used to, Dante felt the shirt ripping and claws digging into his ribs. At least it missed his vitals.

A flash of red and orange filled his vision as Nero impaled the demon with Red Queen and pulled it off of him. Dante turned his head to find Nero angrily hacking at the demon while still keeping the other one that was still alive at bay.

“Fuck you, assholes! If you wanted a fight, you should’ve just got me!” Nero spat at them before he sliced through one of them cleanly , killing it.

The one demon left laughed in Nero’s face and hissed, “He will not survive long. You cannot protect him forever.”

That, Dante noticed, was the final nail in that one’s coffin. Nero triggered, a ghostly apparition appearing behind him and the younger snarled.

“I’ll kill every goddamned demon on this planet and I won’t make your deaths painless.” Nero then called for Yamato, which he hardly ever did, and slashed at the demon in seconds before sliding Yamato back into its sheath, making the demon explode into nothing.

Dante tried to laugh, but the pain in his side was unbearably and he wheezed. He was thankful he could heal, but it would still take time.

Suddenly, Nero was by his side and the anger had completely evaporated from his features, replaced instead by worry and guilt.

“Dante…Dante look at me,” the younger murmured as he turned Dante over to his back. The rain had soaked both of them thoroughly and Dante wasn’t sure how much of the blood on the street was his or the demon’s.

Two pairs of blue eyes locked onto each other and Dante realized in alarm that Nero was crying.

“Nero…” The name came out as a whisper, but Nero heard it nonetheless and he pulled Dante into his arms, holding him like he did yesterday in Ophelia’s home.

“I’m sorry, Dante, I’m really sorry. I should’ve-I didn’t-“ The former knight was trembling as he held Dante, his hot tears mixing with the chilly rain.

There was something about the way Nero was holding him, about the way Nero had said his name, about the way he cried for him that made Dante look at the other in awe.

He found himself reaching up to caress Nero’s cheek as he had done this morning and this time, Nero leaned into the touch with a quiet sob.

It was then that Dante just knew. He _knew_.

“Oh, Nero…” He felt pity for the kid, he really did. He had been through enough shit in his life and Dante was only complicating it further.

Nero pulled his face away suddenly and Dante could almost see the walls that were building between them. He picked up Dante like he always did, though more carefully this time.

“Let’s get you inside.” There was no warmness to Nero’s voice, only a cold certainty, like he was reading from the newspaper instead of talking to a person.

Dante let himself be carried and sighed as he realized he might’ve made a mistake in assuming Nero liked him in a different way.

They were silent to each other as Nero undressed him in the bathroom and treated his wound without any of the gentleness he usually showed.

And when he was finally lying down in his bed did he say something to Nero.

“Please don’t leave,” he muttered, tired eyes pleading to the hunter, but to no response. Nero instead closed the door and went to his bedroom across the hall, door slamming.

With a heavy sigh, Dante stared up at the ceiling, wondering how he so easily fucked this up. Surely, it wasn’t his fault Nero was so pissy with him, right? He couldn’t help but think it was his fault since he jumped to conclusions that Nero himself might not have made yet.

Still, as he stared up at his ceiling, Dante couldn’t help but yearn for Nero to lie next to him. He hadn’t had a nightmare in the last two nights and he woke up to a comforting embrace that he never knew he loved until it happened.

Tears pricked his eyes as loneliness overcame him and he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Parallels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bittersweet chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay. A lot has been going on in my personal life and that affects the writing. :(

_The boy who was staring at him had eyes so much like his own: haunted, shattered, begging for some connection to this pitiful existence._  
_Dante hadn’t understood the pain those twin eyes held until many years later when it was far too late. No, he could only understand that the boy in front of him was a missing piece he hadn’t known was missing._  
_“…Vergil…?” The name had slipped from a young Dante’s lips before he knew the meaning of the utterance. Faded memories had always flickered at the edges of his vision ever since he was seven, but they never flared into something more until now…_  
_“Dante.” The name reverberated through him, gaining momentum until he gasped as he remembered that it was_ his _name_ , _something so small and precious that it made him sob. The memories...the childhood that was stolen from them…it came back in waves, crashing them against the rocks, reminding them of their pain._  
_“Brother…you’re my brother,” Dante murmured as he reached out to touch the other’s face, so much like his own and yet had followed a divergent path in life._  
_Vergil placed his hand over Dante’s and suddenly all seemed clear. That this is where they were meant to be._  
_Oh if he knew how their forever would be so short-lived…if only he knew…_

 

Dante woke up to pitch blackness in his room and an eerie stillness. He let out a shuddering sigh and slowly pulled himself upright. He reached out to tap on the alarm clock, its red numbers telling him it was past ten.

“Shit…” He had completely missed dinner, something Nero never let him do before. However, this week had proven to turn everything topsy turvy. He really needed to talk to Nero.

After pulling on a thin sweater, he pulled himself into his wheelchair and carefully opened his bedroom door. A single nightlight illuminated the hallway as he pushed himself out of the room.

Quietly, he wheeled down the hall to Nero’s cracked door. He carefully pushed open the door to find the younger asleep, limbs sprawled out with Bringer clutched close to his chest.

Normally, Nero appeared so tranquil in his sleep, but tonight it was clear he was troubled. His breathing was more labored and his face was contorted in agony. The kid was talking in his sleep, though it was low and broken.

“No…please…don’t-!” Dante felt compelled to wheel over and wake Nero up, bring him some kind of comfort. He wasn’t sure if it would result in a Bringer to the face though and he’d rather not experience it again.

Nero tossed his head to the side, hair whipping in his face as he continued panicking.

“Don’t take him-! No…no…no-!”

He had to do something. Nero had been trying to help him through his own nightmares and who would he be to ignore this? Dammit, he really cared about the kid and was eternally grateful to have him in his life.

Pushing himself towards the bed, he reached out to the younger, his brow creasing in worry.

“Nero?” He called out quietly, hand brushing against the other’s face, “I’m here. It’s Dante…”

At the sound of his voice, Nero lashed out and his Bringer came dangerously close to slicing Dante’s arm open. Dante reached out to grab the arm and was almost pulled out of his wheelchair.

“Nero! Nero, stop!” He was shouting now, hoping the other could hear him over his nightmares.

Bright blue eyes startled awake and they found Dante’s matching pair in confusion.

“Dante…? What-“ Nero looked up to find the red devil holding his wrist and appeared even more confused. His eyes shone with unshed tears, the nightmare still clinging to him.

“I wanted to talk to you and…you were in a bad dream,” Dante murmured, letting go of Nero’s wrist and opting to caress Bringer from the inside of the wrist to the elbow. It was an intimate gesture, but it seemed to calm Nero down.

The younger sat up and looked away from him shyly, his other hand coming up to touch Dante’s.

“I’m sorry about earlier. I’m not…good with feelings.”

“I’m not either, kid, so I don’t know what to tell you.”

Nero sighed and the dim lighting made him seem far older than he was. Maybe it was because of his life as of recent.

“I always thought you’d be one really tough bastard to kill, but after what happened-“ Nero paused as they both reflected on that day. “After that…it made me afraid to lose you.”

The younger moved suddenly and they were eye-to-eye as Nero stood in front of him, body leaning forward with his hands on the armrests of the wheelchair. His bright eyes gave away his fears and something more powerful than that. Something…divine.

“You love me.” Dante couldn’t say he was surprised but he didn’t even have time to think when Nero made his next move.

 

The other kissed him roughly, pouring all of his passion into the gesture and he was obviously trembling.

His arms pulled Nero into his lap as he returned the kiss. He felt the fingers on the Bringer weave themselves through is hair and the fingers on Nero’s human hand caress his jaw. It was an intimacy Dante hadn’t felt in so long that he hadn’t realized he had been craving it.

He hadn’t felt this way towards anyone since…

No. He didn’t need to think about it right now. If he dwelled on it too much, he would slip up.

Goddamn, Nero looked so much like him sometimes and in anger he even resembled him, but Dante knew the differences enough to not make mistakes.

“Dante…” Nero’s voice sounded much tenderer than the elder had ever thought him capable.

The teen’s eyes were shining and he was smiling softly and Dante couldn’t help but feel guilty for thinking about his cold, distant, and _dead_ brother when he had this mess of a person eagerly returning his affection.

The wheel chair was too cramped for them both and Nero sensed this as he climbed off before picking Dante up effortlessly. He laid the elder down on his bed and hesitated before lying next to him.

“So…what now?” Nero asked timidly, which was so unlike him, as he held Dante’s hand.

Dante laughed quietly and replied, “Whatever you want, babe. Gotta say you’re full of surprises. I knew you’d come around.”

Jokes were too easy to fall back on when he felt unsure of what would be the right words.

To his surprise, Nero didn’t huff or roll his eyes in irritation. Instead, he smile shyly and squeezed his hand.

“You were and still are a pain in my ass but I love you,” he admitted, “I love your dumb ass, Dante.”

“I love you too,” he murmured, his heart tightening in his chest as he thought of the last person he said that to and tears pricked his eyes.

Concern painted Nero's features and he asked, "Dante? What's wrong?"

The red devil shook his head and lied, "Nothing. I'm just...really happy."

He knew the other was suspicious, but Nero didn't press him further and  instead snuggled closer to him. The teen reached up to caress his face and smiled broadly again.

"Let's get some sleep. No more nightmares, yeah?"

"Right..." Dante knew it was a lie, knew that as soon as he closed his eyes he'd see Vergil and the old wounds would reopen. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight.


	9. Scattered Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring Dante being dumb and Nero being the best boi.

The next few months were the most blissful Dante has ever had in his tumultuous life. He woke up to his usual routine with Nero albeit this time with tender kissing and lingering touches.  
It felt wonderful –uplifting even– and that was something Dante couldn’t complain about even as darker thoughts kept nagging the back of his head.  
On one of these peaceful mornings, Nero wheeled him to his desk and babbled on about how Lady and Trish were coming over and how he was going to run to the store to get food to make for the ladies.  
Dante was only half paying attention as he glanced at the photos on his desk, as he did often.   
One was of his dear mother, of course. Staring into her loving eyes was always a bittersweet feeling for him as he recalled his fleeting youth in his parent’s home with Vergil. The sprawling mansion with its equally expansive gardens and luxurious furnishings. He briefly remembered Eva’s scent, fresh-cut roses with a hint of clean linen, and smiled faintly.  
The next photo was a more recent one featuring Dante, Nero, Lady, and Trish some time before the accident. It had been taken by Patty on one of her rare visits over and she had stated it was the happiest she had ever seen the red devil. Maybe the little bit of booze they all had that night helped put a smile on his face and made him forget how fucked his life really was.  
The last photo was the one of the twins Dante had shown Nero all those months ago. The edges were faded and worn, but the subjects still clearly visible. Dante recalled having the photo taken at a carnival after literally begging Vergil to take one with him. He had spent what little he had left to get a few photos with his beloved brother before everything fell apart.  
“Dante?” A gentle voice pulled him back to the present and he found Nero giving him that worried look he always had.  
“Sorry, angel, I just got distracted,” he admitted shamefully, “So, you said the ladies were coming over?”  
“Y-Yeah, I was gonna get us some snacks and stuff while they watched you. Is that okay?”   
“Yeah, babe. I won’t break while you’re gone.” They had finally gotten Ophelia to come by and place wards around the building to keep away uninvited guests, so Nero felt better about leaving Dante alone.  
A knock interrupted their conversation and Nero strode off to answer it.  
Lady and Trish looked impeccable as always and they laid their weapons on the coffee table and took a seat.  
“Been a while since we came by, how’s it going you two?” Lady asked casually as she reclined on the sofa, sunglasses perched on the edge of her nose.  
“Ah…well…lots of progress has been made. Doctor says there’s a slight chance he could walk again, but nothing to get excited about yet,” Nero explained quietly, Demon Bringer reaching up to scratch the back of his head in a nervous gesture. They hadn’t told the ladies of their new romance, not out of fear for being judged but merely because Nero was shy about it.  
“That is exciting,” Trish stated, “There’s been a surge of demon activity without you two around.”  
Nero opened his mouth to say something –probably out of annoyance –but one glance at Dante relaxed him.  
“Babe, I thought you were going to the store,” Dante reminded the youth as he rested his chin on his hand. The nickname wasn’t so unusual since he used it with almost everyone.  
“Right. You ladies want anything special? I was thinking of making dinner and getting wine.” Nero pulled his coat off the coat hanger and slipped it on.  
“Ooooo, feeling fancy, Nero?’ Lady teased, “A bottle of wine sounds amazing right now.”  
Trish hummed her agreement with a small eye roll.  
“Right, well, I won’t be long. Don’t get into trouble, old man,” Nero told him playfully before heading out the door.  
“No promises, kid,” he quipped back. He couldn’t hide the grin that overtook his face.  
Once the door clicked shut, Lady and Trish turned their attentions towards Dante. He’s seen the looks before and wasn’t surprised by the exchange that followed.  
“So, Dante, how long have you two been sharing a bed?” Lady asked with a smirk as she leaned forward.  
The half-devil gave a shrug and replied, “Three months? Time doesn’t really matter when we do the same thing almost every day.”  
“But you like it, don’t you? The domestics? He’s obviously head over heels for you, which is unbelievable really,” Lady said with a chuckle, taking off her sunglasses to look at him properly.  
Trish looked at him solemnly and asked, “Have you told him yet?”  
Any good humor evaporated from the room as Dante understood immediately what Trish was implying.  
“No…I haven’t,” he murmured, his head hanging low. His alpine hair shaded his eyes, which was a blessing as they filled with tears.  
“Well, Trish, no one wants to find out their boyfriend shacked up with his own brother,” Lady snarked.  
The female demon shrugged.   
“It’s not my problem,” she said coolly, “Dante is the one who has to deal with the fallout.”  
“How am I supposed to tell him? It’s bad enough I have flashbacks all the time. How am I supposed to explain to the kid why my nightmares are so intense, why I can’t let Vergil go?” It’s more honest than he’s been with his friends in a long time.  
He faintly remembers that night so many years ago when the three of them got wasted and he spilled his guts about his long-dead brother. He could barely hold himself together enough to not cry in front of them and it was several weeks before he could face his friends again after his confession.  
“Shit, Dante, I don’t know! But I bet he’s gonna find out sooner or later and you’ll wish you told him yourself!” Lady snapped, her sunglasses clattering to the floor as she stood up.  
“Alright, I’m an idiot, I get that. Now can we please drop it before he comes back?” Dante knew it wouldn’t take long for the younger to return, all smiles and arms full of goods. He didn’t want this night to be ruined.  
“….fine, but promise me you’ll tell him,” Lady demanded softly, her eyes dull with exhaustion, “He deserves to know.”

Later that night, long after the wine had been bled and the plates emptied did Lady and Trish leave. It had been a good evening and Dante did miss having them around despite their differences at times.  
After they wished the ladies safe journey and shut the door did Nero turn to Dante and kiss him fully on the lips.  
“Been wanting to do that all night,” the younger murmured breathlessly before going in again.  
Dante gave as good as he got and gently pulled Nero closer to him to deepen the kiss.  
The other finally pulled away with a laugh and said, “Let’s get you upstairs, I’m sure you’re tired.”  
A bath and bed did sound nice after such a long day. He wordlessly let Nero carry him and then the wheelchair upstairs, plotting him down in the bathroom.  
“I’ll be right back, don’t get started without me.” Recently, Dante had been practicing transferring himself from his wheelchair to his shower bench so he could learn to shower without Nero’s constant attention.  
“Wouldn’t dream of it, handsome,” Dante purred with a wink, making Nero flustered.  
“Be right back with clothes.” With that, Nero left the room to cross the hall.  
With the kid out of sight, Dante exhaled and closed his eyes. He really was puzzled as how to even approach the subject of Vergil. He had always brushed off every attempt anyone had ever made to broach the subject.  
His thoughts were interrupted yet again when he heard a crash from across the hall and Nero cursing quietly. It had come from Dante’s bedroom and the elder wondered just what Nero had been doing.  
Curious with a slight tinge of worry, Dante rolled himself out of the bathroom and into the hall.  
“Babe? You alright?” He called out and when he didn’t get a response, he wheeled into the bedroom.  
The space in front of his closet was a mess as it was made clear what had caused the noise. The box he kept of Vergil’s things was on the floor and its contents scattered everywhere with Nero in the middle, frozen by some unknown force.  
Panic swelled in Dante’s heart and suffocated him. Photos were in disarray, their images containing tangles of limbs indistinguishable from each other. Vergil’s scarf had laid itself out like a tidal wave, a pile of cobalt blue. And in Nero’s human hand was one of the many letters Dante and his twin had exchanged.  
The youth was trembling as his crystalline eyes poured over the letter, enraptured by the intimacy he found there.  
“What the hell is this…?” It was the weakest sound Dante had ever heard from the younger and it broke him in ways he hadn’t known was possible.


	10. Dearly Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick kind of interlude. One of the letters that's scattered on Dante's floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not a real chapter, but I couldn't get this out of my head.  
> Apologies if Vergil sounds waaaayyyyy out of character but I'm not good at writing him, so....yeah. :(

_Dante,_

 _I apologize for not coming home sooner. The job in Fortuna has had a slight hitch and it has delayed my return._

_This island worships our father and has left me curious as to why humans would pray to a devil. I suppose ignorance truly is bliss for them, though I must say that they had the sense to worship the right devil._

_However, this is not why I write to you, dear brother._

_I dare say that everything feels much quieter, much emptier without your presence. As much as I grow irritated at your constant laughter and lack of seriousness, I must admit that your company is something I covet. After so many years of solitude, I find comfort in the smallest things you do or say._

_Perhaps that was why I had fallen for you, brother._

_I long to have those few nights when the air was damp with the sounds of sin rolling off our tongues and the thick perfume of musk. I remember those precious nights when your body was my place of worship and my praises were sung in screams. The only hymns I wish to hear are the sounds of your pleasure as I lay you down in our personal Eden. When I rest at night, I absently trace the contours of your skin by memory, aching for the feel of my earthly god under my fingers. You could whisper sacrilege to me and I would believe it to be gospel._

_I have found paradise, Dante, and it’s tangled in your sheets._

_I promise I will make haste to come back to you, beloved. You won’t be waiting much longer._

_Yours,_

_Vergil_


	11. The Ghost Beside Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to verdansexx for making me get off my ass and finish this chapter <3

>   
>  “Make me a promise that time won't erase us, that we were not lost from the start.”  
>  ― Digital Daggers, "Still Here"  
> 

  


“I don’t understand…” It was the first words Nero had uttered in what felt like a small eternity. It sounded defeated, worse than when the youth was trying to comfort Dante after a nightmare.

Now one of those nightmares was sitting on his floor, his eyes shedding diamonds on his cheeks.

“When we were seven, we lost our parents to demons. I lost my memories and he bounced from foster home to foster home. We never saw each other again until ten years later and…I never had anyone understand me like he did. I can’t explain it. We just…” Dante lost his voice then, his own eyes tearing up and shedding uncommon tears.

Nero shook his head and the older devil knew he could never get him to understand –no one ever could.

“He’s-He was your brother. How can you justify-“ Nero’s words were as broken as his heart and Dante watched as the youth crumbled further.

“I can’t,” Dante admitted, “I never could…but back then it was just us, no one else. There was no one around to shame us, to save us from each other.”

He looked down at the picture closest to his feet. It was taken a few months before Vergil had abandoned him, when they were so deeply in love. The look in Vergil’s eyes betrayed a gentleness he would never experience again.

“I’m…gonna go,” he heard Nero say, his head snapping up to see the youth standing up, tossing the crumpled letter aside.

“Nero, wait- please-“

The younger wheeled on him and snapped, “Do you love me because I remind you of him?”

“Nero, of course not. You’re two completely different people. Why would I ever compare the two of you?”

“I don’t know, maybe I figured you like fucking relatives instead of a normal person. I see why all your relationships fail, not because you’re an insufferable asshole but because you got fucked by your twin.”

Dante tried not to be hurt, he knew it wasn’t fair to Nero to hide such a big secret, such a big part of his past. He knew Nero was only furious and bewildered. It was impossible to expect him to understand and accept this revelation.

“If you want to leave…I can’t stop you…” It wasn’t what he wanted to say but there was nothing he could say that would make everything fine.

Nero glared at him, a look he hadn’t seen since they first met and it was agonizing. Nero looked at him like he was a stranger, a monster.

And then he was gone.

 

Dante sat there for several hours, staring at the photos and letters still scattered on the floor. Nero had packed a backpack and stormed out without so much as a goodbye. There was no telling if the younger had any intention of coming back.

It was while sitting here in a catatonic state that Dante heard gentle, cautious footsteps coming up the stairs and into his room. He didn’t have a weapon on him and he didn’t feel an urge to defend himself.

“If you’re a demon, just kill me already,” he stated, voice rough from crying and not speaking for several hours.

“My love, I have no reason to do such a thing,” came a quiet, familiar voice as it came closer to him and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to find Ophelia and sighed deeply.

“Shit…did he call you?”

“Mhm…he said he wouldn’t be able to help you anymore, now I can see what he meant.” Her golden eyes had turned to the mess on the floor. He had told her about the taboo relationship years ago.

The psychic bent down to begin clean up, carefully gathering the letters and photos together, wincing quite a bit. There must’ve been a trace of Vergil left…

“And I thought it peculiar that he left Yamato on your desk,” Ophelia added as she placed the papers on the bed, “But I supposed he didn’t want to be attached to it, knowing what he knows now.”

“Don’t make me feel worse, babe,” Dante groaned as he rubbed his face. He honestly felt worse than hell. He didn’t want to touch the sword, didn’t want the devil arm to chastise him for its treatment.

“Dante, I’m sorry about Nero, truthfully. I cannot say what will happen in the future but we need to think about the now. I can stay with you if you like. I know I can’t do everything for you the way he did, but I don’t want you to starve either.” She made a good point. Dante couldn’t get downstairs by himself, let alone cook to save his life.

“I guess. No talking you out of it anyway.” His laugh was bitter and cold, so unlike him that it earned him a worried look from his friend.

“I shall go downstairs and prepare you something. You must be starving and don’t tell me you aren’t.” With that, Ophelia gave him a tender kiss to his hair and left the room.

With a shuddering breath, Dante wheeled himself to his bed and moved into it from the chair. It wasn’t even a minute afterward that he heard a loud crashing sound and an inhuman howl.

“Fuck-“ Thinking there was a demon in the shop, the red devil moved as quickly as he could back into his wheel chair and went into the hall.

“Babe? Ophelia?” He called out from the top of the stairs, unable to get down and hating that there was little he could do.

A strange and yet familiar blue aura filled his vision before Ophelia came into view, eyes filled with an unnatural blue glow. In her hands was Yamato and he feared the worst.

“Angel, you said you’d never touch a devil arm again, what happened?” He guessed she had only wanted to move it, thinking Vergil’s soul didn’t reside there and thus took the chance.

The last time she held a devil arm almost killed her and now he feared that Yamato might try to do the same if not worse to the woman.

“ _Dan…te…?”_ Her voice was no longer the warm and gentle tone he had grown accustomed to over the years. The voice that had murmured advice and words of comfort in the days after Mallet Island was absent. It was instead replaced by a cold, distant, and sharp tone as if she was imitating…

“Vergil?” He loathed the way his voice cracked on the name. Twenty years of bottled-up emotions all swelling to the surface, threatening to burst.

“ _Dan…teeeee…”_ The voice growled as it made Ophelia’s body rush upstairs, Yamato aiming straight for him.

Dante’s reflexes gave him the advantage and he grabbed Ophelia’s wrists and stared into the firey blue orbs as Ophelia’s once-beautiful face twisted in rage.

“ _You abandoned meeee,”_ The voice hissed as it struggled against Dante’s superior grip. Dante knew it was Vergil speaking to him, though he didn’t know if what he was saying was how he really felt or if the years had warped his memories.

“I would never abandon you,” he stated calmly before his emotions ran him over, “I wasn’t the one who fucked off to who knew where and then raise a hell tower to get dear old dad’s powers. You were the one who decided to stay in hell. Why did you do that? Why did you do something so _fucking_ stupid, Vergil?!”

The voice wailed in agony and Ophelia’s eyes cried blood as the spirit possessing her became stronger. It couldn’t stay in her body much longer or it would kill her.

“I never got it. I never figured out why you did what you did that night. Why would you try to gain power you didn’t know what to do with? What purpose would that have served? _Answer me!_ ” Dante was furious now. Twenty years of bashing his head against a wall to figure out _why_ had taken its toll.

Ophelia’s body stopped struggling and the voice answered him in a scarce whisper, “ _I did it to save you.”_


	12. Weight of the World

He stared into those eyes full of hellfire and he felt his heart break all over again. He was nineteen again and reaching for Vergil’s hand to save him from his unimaginable fate.

“What does that mean?” He asked, voice trembling as he turned the revelation over in his mind.

“ _What do you think would have happened to you if I hadn’t been enslaved by Mundus?_ ”

Dante shook his head and tears poured anew as the pieces finally fell into place. It was _agonizing_ to think that he had been wrong all this time, that his brother hadn’t done what he did out of pure selfishness.

“All these years…all these years I wanted to hate you and be glad you were gone…but it never happened. No matter how many years went by, how many drinks I had, how many demons I killed –it was never enough to forget how much I _loved_ you. It fucking hurt, Vergil-“

“ _He had taken everything from me. I wouldn’t let him take you too._ ”

The red twin reached out to touch Ophelia’s face, wiping away the blood. Her head turned to nuzzle his hand in an affectionate manner as if Vergil could feel it too.

“You need to get out of her body,” he murmured, voice cracking as he dreaded saying goodbye again, “She’s my friend, please don’t kill her.”

A scowl appeared on Ophelia’s face, which was so unnatural on her features, as Vergil made her pull away.

“ _Still have a soft spot for humans-_ “

“ _Please_ Vergil. I miss you a lot, more than you’ll ever know. But if you kill her, then I’ll have no way of talking to you ever again.”

“ _What of your new lover? Don’t insult my intelligence by telling me you don’t have one. I’ve looked into this woman’s mind already_.”

The low blow made Dante wince and he hung his head.

“I…I don’t know what will happen…just please…do this one thing for me?”

“ _As you wish, dear brother_.” It was said with sincerity and the demonic glow soon faded from Ophelia’s eyes.

Dante caught her as she fell into him, Yamato falling from her grasp and clattering onto the stairs.

“Babe? You alright?” He asked gently as he lifted her head, her body limp in his arms. She was alive but it was clear she was in agonizing pain as she blinked up at him.

“Dante…I’m sorry…I thought he was gone…”

“Shh…don’t worry about it. Let’s just get you into bed for now.” He pulled her into his lap, cradling her against his chest as he wheeled himself backwards to get back to his bedroom.

“He’s in so much pain…he can’t let you go…” The brunette could hardly speak and it worried him as he finally got to his bed and carefully laid her down on the unmade sheets. The photos and letters were still resting on the foot of the bed by her feet and her head rested on worn pillows.

“Don’t worry about it,” Dante reaffirmed as he held her hand. Her pulse was returning to normal, which was a good sign.

“Dante…I don’t know if I can handle having him do that again…” And he didn’t want Vergil to do that again. Ophelia was still crying blood and it made the older man feel horrible.

“Just get some rest, okay? I’ll call the pizza place and get food that way. The guy knows I never lock the door.” He wanted to reassure her so she wouldn’t worry so much about him. He didn’t deserve having such good friends. Or a good lover like Nero.

The thought of the younger devil swam through his mind and he sighed. He really fucked that one up and he wasn’t sure how to even go about fixing it. He wondered if Nero was heading back to Fortuna or if he went off somewhere unknown.

Dante couldn’t think of that right now. He had to figure out how he was going to survive for the time being and take care of Ophelia for at least a day. First thing to do was to get Yamato off the floor.

Grabbing a shirt off the bed, he rolled back to the top of the stairs and picked up the sheathed katana with the shirt. If the devil arm was that powerful, he sure as hell didn’t want to touch it.

“I’m sorry, brother…I didn’t want to abandon you…” He murmurs as he places the blade in his lap. He’d have to call Trish or Lady later on to see if either of them could put it somewhere safe until he could figure out what to do with it and by extension Vergil.

 

_He pulled Nero closer as the other laughed, the sound so joyous to his ears. Nero kissed him fiercely as he tangled his fingers in Dante’s hair, tugging gently. It felt so passionate, so right that couldn’t figure out why he ever questioned it._

_“I love you,” the younger murmured against his lips before pulling away teasingly. Azure eyes look upon him reverently before turning away to walk towards the kitchen._

_Dante closed his eyes briefly and then he saw Nero on the floor, howling in pain and covered in blood. His Bringer was gone, leaving a bloody stump where it once was. The fear was palpable on the youth’s face as he stared at the elder with unseeing eyes._

_“Nero-“_

_A strong wave of demonic energy that was not his own resonated within Dante and he looked down to see Yamato in his hand, covered in blood. Horror swept through him as he realized what he had done._

_His lover couldn’t respond, his body trapped in a seemingly endless state of agony as he wailed and screamed in a deep pool of his own blood._

 

Dante woke up with a shout as he sat upright in bed. Nightmares about Nero had become common in recent weeks and with no way of contacting him, Dante could only worry.

Ophelia had suggested that Yamato might possibly be influencing his dreams since he’s so connected to the devil arm. Dante knew what she meant however, that it was his own guilt and inability to let Vergil go that tainted his dreams.

“It’s been two weeks, sweetheart. You’re barely getting any sleep and it’s making you weaker,” Ophelia explained as she set up the breakfast she had prepared him in his bed. She had been in a constant state of worry ever since Vergil’s spirit almost killed her. Yamato was currently in a case by itself in a storage room with the other devil arms so it couldn’t “talk” to any of the others and perhaps stay out of trouble.

“I know, I know, but _you_ try sleeping when all you can see is Nero laying on the floor bleeding out,” Dante told her bitterly as he took the plate of food from the psychic.

The woman sat next to him quietly as he began to eat and the silence that followed was tense and painful.

“Dante…you can’t live like this. I can’t see what you see in your dreams, but with all the horrors that you have dealt with all this time, to hear you scream in the night makes me believe it is not what you see, it’s what you feel that tortures you…”

“What do you suggest I do then? You can’t bring Vergil back, you can’t make Nero stay. So what the hell, do I kill myself?” The chuckle accompanying the statement was without mirth.

“No…I think Vergil and Nero both would want you to live. I think the only option we have would be to exorcise Vergil’s soul from Yamato so he can pass on.”

“And kill him for a third time…why did it have to be him…”


End file.
